The Battle for Revenge: Kasai Uzumaki vs. Gekihen
A few years ago, two members of the Uzumaki Clan, Kaen and Hikari Uzumaki, embarked on an dangerous S-rank mission to terminate the rogue ninja known as Gekihen, the leader of Zenith, a group threatening the entire world. Fearing that they might die, the two left their only child, Kasai Uzumaki with some "gifts". Unfortunately, during their mission to execute Gekihen. They were ultimately defeated by the powerful man, and their death left their son Kasai orphaned, scarred, and filled with revenge. Over the years, Kasai trained himself intensely every single day in hopes of finding out who had killed his parents, since they never told him about Gekihen, and after all this time he has finally found the man. One of the "gifts" that his parents left him was the Eigh Trigrams Sealing Style, a powerful seal from their clan. The seal had many purposes, but it's main purpose was to help Kasai find Gekihen and defeat him once he turned 18. The seal would subconsciously manipulate his mind, causing Kasai to have dreams about his parent's and their mission. As well as giving him information about Gekihen, although there wasn't much to give, as Gekihen was rather secretive. However, with a combination of the information that his parents had acquired combined with his sensory abilities. Kasai was able to discover who the man was, what group he belonged to, and finally intercept him. Dark clouds covered the lush fields of the Land of Dreams, in which a certain man looked up at the shining sun. His blue eyes reflecting the rays of the star that glimmered it's magnificence. He rested peacefully on the plain grass, wielding political freedom within the borders of the land. He seemed...bored. Suddenly, his senses caught the whiff of an incoming chakra signature. He rose up, stretching his arms before letting out a large yawn... “I hope this person brought something of interest... Laying low is kinda lame for me...” the man spoke before groaning as the sound of his bones stretching enveloped his ears. The young man would slowly walk towards Gekihen, now entering his field of vision. The boy would finally stop walking once he was within talking distance to Gekihen. He simply starred at the man, giving him a stern look filled with pure hatred, as he clenched his fist with so much force that they bled. "Tell me... are you... Gekihen?" The youth asked while garbed in full shinobi attire. The man yawned, feeling the young one's hatred and seemingly glaring into his eyes. “I prefer Gekihen-same... Show some respect when you speak to someone superior...” the man casually remarked in a rather grim voice, devoid of emotions... He scrutinized the man before him, tilting his head to the left. “You look familiar... And why do you want to know?” the man inquired at the red-haired man before him. "Maybe you've forgotten... but... you kind of made me an orphan. Does the names Kaen and Hikari Uzumaki mean anything to you? Two jonin shinobi from Uzushiogakure? One was a man who wielded a sword, skilled in nature transformations, and pretty good at shurikenjutsu? The other was a woman who utilized our clan's famous adamantine sealing chains, and could heal from nearly any injury? I look a lot like my father don't I? Well anyway... I think you should know why I'm here. I've been waiting everyday for this moment. The moment I could finally get revenge on the bastard who killed my parents. So tell me, how do you want to die? By a sword? A bow and arrow? Maybe even a bostaff? I'm all open for suggestions..." Kasai said with mixed emotions, clearly displaying hatred yet making dark sarcastic jokes, and emitting great Killing Intent. Gekihen's memory drifted back... Back to the good ol' days, where the man felt euphoric. Seeing the blood of the two people Kasai had just mentioned. “So, they are your folks, eh?” the man casually and apathetically asked, a smug grin crept upon his visage, before a malevolent chuckle followed. “Hahahaha... Wow, you should be a comedian... Really? Defeat me? Okay, child... I'll grant you the fight you want... I've been feeling, bored...” the man spoke. Kasai's murderous intent, to him, was child's play. Being one possessing evil to the core, the magnitude of his own murderous nature was far greater than that of the boy, and he merely smiled, before flickering into inexistence. Appearing several metres away, he let his kimono fall down, revealing his armour and the swords in his scabbard. “Your time starts now... Try... To survive...” ominously the words crept up from Gekihen's maw from a distance. He was... Excited... Being dead before, it was not so much of an issue for him. A hand-seal was gestured by the man, tiger. Inhaling deeply, his eyes narrowed as he released a massive golden stream of flames from his mouth, which ravaged the surrounding field towards Kasai, consuming all in it's path. Smoke was formed by the chaos of the fire as it's large majesty roared, covering acres and leaving little room to evade. Quickly realizing the situation he was in, Kasai Uzumaki took out one of his scrolls and sealed the incoming fire into his scroll. He would output just as much chakra as Gekihen put into the attack, in order to cancel it. Once the fire was absorbed, he would release the intense flames back out at Gekihen. As they were released, he used wind to enhance the flames speed and power greatly as they flew at Gekihen from afar. The inferno that the man had casted had been shifted towards him. One would see these flames as a problem, but not the blue-haired man staring into their golden majesty. His veins bulging and his eyes taking on a white color, he revealed the wrist-mounted senbon launcher in the secrecy of the flame from his left wrist. His eyes fixated, not on the incoming flames, but the young boy. His soon-to-be victim, as he thought. The man took aim, pulling the string wide and adding chakra to increase the force of his release. He also added a layer of chakra over the poison-dipped senbon to shield them from his attacks. Releasing them, they flung towards Kasai, unknown to the red-haired man and at the speed of light towards his chest. Additionally, due to the senbon's being covered by the same chakra as the incoming flames, detecting them would be next to impossible for a sensor. Due to their impeccably small size in addition to the massive light emmited through the flames, seeing them with the naked eye would also not be possible. The chakra within the strings allowed the senbon to be launched with enough force that they pass through the wind-enhanced flames instantaneously, whilst the chakra prevented the fire from contacting the poison. As the flames began to engulf him, he instantaneously entered a heightened state, becoming one with fire. This made the monstrous inferno to be absolutely useless to him, merely increasing his physical attributes. The man unsheathed his sword from their scabbard, looking on at the man in the distance, smiling devilishly... After Kasahi fired his attack, he quickly created two shadow clones. He jumped off of one of them in the air, and had the other grab him midair and throw him above the flames towards Gekihen, as the flames came at Gekihen from below. Kasai's first clone would be hit by the launched senbon immediately after Kasai jumped of it, missing Gekihen's fast attack by only a few seconds, while the second would simply land. As he flew towards Gekihen from above, Kasai would create two more clones, and use the Water Release: Archerfish technique to spew out a large jet of water at the flaming Gekihen in order to both douse and knock Gekihen down with the sheer force, if it landed successfully that is. As his attack flew at Gekihen, his two clones, and one the from before would utilize the Dance of the Crescent Moon maneuver, with the clone from before quickly covering the distance with the body flicker technique. All three clones wielded swords, with one attacking from the front, and the other two attacking from the sides. They applied the Flying Swallow technique to their blades, infusing it with their wind chakra to significantly increase it's cutting power. Hoping that their attacks would work. Yet again, his foe managed to swiftly weasel himself out of his attack. Nonetheless, Gekihen still had his trump card. Due to having his eyes fixated on Kasai through the smoke, courtesy of his byakugan, he was able to keep track of the real Kasai, who seemed to have leaped towards him. However, he didn't flinch. As the man began to unleash the jet of water, he was unfazed, merely covering his silver blade with a layer of chakra, his eyes remaining fixated on his... Prey. As the water approached and the man making his duplicates, Gekihen's grip on his blade tightened, swinging it fiercely and horizontally at their direction, releasing a powerful slash capable of cutting tailed beasts in half. The slash would then proceed to cut the water jet in half whilst approaching the airborne shinobi. Due to his position in the air, which limited maneuverability, chances that he and his clones could evade the powerful slash were slim. Nonetheless, Gekihen planned a fail-safe in case his plan failed as well as dealing with his incoming friend. Rotating whilst releasing chakra and his aura from all 361 tenketsu simultaneously, he was able to form a white spheric barrier around him, blocking heavy attacks as well as inflicting damage to anyone who comes two close through their orbiting chakra blades. This would then be further fueled by the fire around him, increasing his defensive power to an even higher level. As the blade of death approached his clones one of them quickly leaped at Kasai and kicked him out of the way before it was also destroyed by the slash. All of Kasai's clones had died, and Kasai had landed further away from Gekihen as he used his rotation-like attack. "God dammit... no wonder mom and dad died to this guy... but I wont give up... not yet! I have to avenge them!" Kasai shouted as he sat two scrolls down next to him, before they exploded into the formation of a smoky dragon. He then jumped inbetween the two scrolls, and they released a large surge of chakra while spinning in a tornado-like fashion. Keeping Kasai alift midair and causing him to spin with great speed, he then summoned a barrage of numerous weapons from the scrolls and fired them with endless furry downards at Gekihen. From kunai with explosive tags attached, to shuriken, to fuma shuriken, to senbon, to sickles, to swords, to knives, to spears, to spiked balls, ect. All of the weapons were also enhanced by his wind chakra, and the scrolls also released hundreds of explosive tags across the battlefield scattering them everywhere as Kasai performed the vastly improved Twin Rising Dragons technique. As his adversary landed safely and began to initiate the attack, Gekihen's barrier ceased to exist, and his eyes shut down for a few seconds. However, Gekihen was unfazed, concealing the strain of the technique. His eyes, after a mere three seconds, bulged into existence, and he smiled. Countless weapons were projected towards him, and he merely smiled. “This guys good... Well, for a third-class pipsqueak...” the man whispered, a voice to be heard by himself and himself only. His eyes glowed, and he merely stretched out his arms. “Eight Trigrams: Earth Mover” the man yelled, and an instant later, a powerful gust of wind was released through all his tenketsu, repelling all incoming weapons away, some towards Kasai himself... Following his manouvure, Gekihen would then apply his blade with layers of chakra before thrusting it back and forth, releasing a powerful series of slashes to the boy. With the capabilities of cutting rock like hot butter, the slashes would be repeated. Back and forth. Coming in countless numbers and minimizing room for the red-haired young man to evade. As Kasai's weapons were deflected, he hurled a few Explosive Tag Balls at Gekihen with great force. Kasai then used the propulsion that his scrolls provided to perform the Body Flicker Technique. Appearing to the side of Gekihen a few feet away, as he appeared he quickly weaved hand seals to perform the Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves technique. Firing an endless barrage of powerful waves of wind with incredible cutting power, enough to easily completely decimate and mutilate Gekihen's body, as this technique has been used to cut through a high level Susanoo before. As he released this technique, the balls would explode upon reaching Gekihen, allowing him to assaulted by the serial waves and the fiery explosions of the balls, combining together into one big massive conflagration of death. Gekihen watched the incoming balls as well as the deadly slicing wind that approached to skewer him and, quite frankly, he was annoyed. This man has begun to get on his nerves through weaseling his techniques, however he remained calm. As the two attacks approached at unprecedented speed, the soil beneath the man literally turned into sand, and he sank into it a moment later, narrowly avoiding the man's strategic onslaught. However, his left arm had taken a slight cut from the man's attack as he plunged into the ground, and he had sliced a single strand of hair in half. Appearing a small distance away, the man formed a single handseal, and a thick mist blanketed the wide area, forged out of his own chakra, it became thicker and thicker, impossible for any sensor to detect. Kasai had spent the past few years of his life intending to kill this man, and trained himself victoriously every single day in order to do so under any situation. Thus, he quickly created two clones of himself, closed his eyes, focused his sensing technique into the ground, and relied on his other senses. Whilst he did that, his two clones would make their various weapons float around them. The clones closed their eyes as well, relying on their other senses, and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Kasai would try to find Gekihen based on the smallest vibrations within the landscape around him and the smallest sounds. If Gekihen attacked from below, Kasai would quickly attack him, if he attacked from any other direction, his clones would attack him. Tha blue-haired man, through his Byakugan, is able to perceive the world at a far greater scale than his adversary. As the young man created his clones, the man saw through it all, his sights remaining fixated on the real Kasai. The man had also formed his own clones, five in number. Unlike the normal water clones, these were granted with slightly higher chakra, thus decreasing Gekihen's own. However, the man remained calm, initiating his plan. Two of the duplicates before him flickered into nothingness, appearing to ram themselves on the two clones, which would subsequently cause all four to dissipate. The other three flickered also, with the first two appearing before Kasai to test his mettle in taijutsu, with one following a few steps behind, stretching his arms forward. Being merely water clones, these three duplicates paled in power in comparison to Gekihen, and thus were weaker. Nonetheless, the man continued in his attack. Kasai had many scrolls on his attire, and had seals for the Summoning: Lightning Flash Technique Creation dispersed across his attire as well, allowing him to summon a countless amount of various weapons in the blink of an eye. Kasai quickly "summoned" one of his swords, channeled chakra through it, and spun around releasing a slash to bisect and disperse all of the clones. He then proceeded to put his sword, away, unravel one of his scrolls and coil it around himself. Once coiled, he would then release a massive bombardment of various sharp weapons all enhanced with his wind chakra beforehand flying out in all directions through he mist, including kunai with explosive tags attached, to create a series of devastating explosions throughout the entire mist. Gekihen would be nothing if not for his shrewd cunning, subtlety and finnessé. His skills earned him titles and prestige, and continued to flourish under the guidance of his own mind. This analytical and tactical mastermind was put to the test in this battle, and he did not disappoint. What Kasai failed to comprehend was that the clones were actually meant to be destroyed by him. Gekihen's Byakugan saw as clear as daylight in the mist, and that gave him a great upperhand. The powerful shockwave was percieved by the man, as it sliced the clones before they could actually punch him. However, the powerful shockwave as well as the sound of the water clones splattered into the ground was already planned. This ruled out Kasai's hearing for a few moments, and Gekihen began to initiate his attack in that instant. Flickering in what seemed to be a second, he appeared behind the young man as he placed his blade into it's place, his hand stretched out towards him. The water of the clones would then uprise and encapsulate him into a powerful unbreakable dome of water, with Gekihen's hand inside, intent on drowning him. Due to the speed at which he used in addition to Kasai being distraction and unable to hear properly, his eyes and ears could not be able to witness it quick enough for a reaction. Additionally, due to Gekihen moving the instant the water splattered into the ground, his vibrations could not have been detected, atleast not soon enough, for a proper retaliation. Unexpectedly, Kasai had already used the Time-Release Technique on himself beforehand so that the String Light Formation would activate the instant a powerful enemy chakra appeared within close proximity to him in an instant, having used this to help protect himself from speedsters. So even though Kasai's own senses would be unable to react, the technique placed on his body would, as he had sealed very large amounts of chakra into it, and the instant Gekihen appeared he would be binded and restrained by the sealing formation before he could trap Kasai in the dome. However Kasai would have to stand still and remain in the same stance to keep the barrier active, so Kasai would then create two clones, the first would place a Self-Cursing Seal on Gekihen to further restrain him while the second would quickly grab Kasai and jump away while spewing sharp high-speed water senbon at Gekihen's beloved eyeballs and neck in an attempt to both blind and possibly kill him. The shrewd blue-haired man was in quite a pickle, and he had not expected being subdued with this formation. He was unable to move, but he still had control over his own chakra, and that would be Kasai's downfall. The man, as his adversary formed the clones, entered his heightened state in a moment's notice. A large amount of flames were expelled from his body upon entering this state, aimed to incinerate the clones upon creation and thus not allow them to perform any action --which could possibly mean Gekihen's doom--. The swiftness of the flames and the proximity of the flames made it next-to-impossible to react, as they were one or two steps away. Additionally, due to the incredibly close range Kasai was also in, the flames would also target him, and begin to burn the young man. Gekihen exerted his chakra around the duo, which ignited and increased the heat exponentially, smoldering the man before him with them. In addition to the close range, Kasai has to remain still for the use of his technique, which completely decreases the possibility of escape exponentially. Gekihen's chakra would continue seeping at a large range, increasing temperature and covering more room, as well as incinerating his foe. Although Kasai had to remain still to maintain the formation, he could still sense chakra, and the instant the man's chakra flared up Kasai would quickly dash away using the Body Flicker Technique. However, he still wasn't fast enough to avoid all of the flames and was subsequently severely burned, and his clones were both destroyed in the process. He would roll across the ground in an attempt to put out the flames and quickly jump into the air before creating dozens upon dozens of clones at once, although he was an elite Uzumaki, he still wasn't Naruto, and as a result his chakra reserves began to suffer due to creating so many clones and his injuries. His airborne clones would then use each other as steps to kick off of each other to surround Gekihen from all angles in the air. Then they would release a horde of shurken from all directions, these shuriken were all massive in size and all of them were imbued with sharp wind release chakra to significantly increase their range and cutting power. The fire would only make the shuriken even hotter upon contact, and be sucked into the rotating winds, setting the shuriken ablaze and making them even deadlier. While this all happened, one of Kasai's clones would grab Kasai and throw him further away from Gekihen with all it's might. As this clone fell towards the fire, it would do a hand seal unsealing all of the smaller shuriken that were placed on the tempest shuriken, as many of Kasai's weapons had seals containing other weapons on them. This would not only assault Gekihen with the massive sharp flaming tempest shuriken, but also a horde of shuriken under the same conditions. The blue-haired man saw the clones ganging up on him, and he was unfazed. His eyes scanned each and everyone of them with intrigue and...pity. The instant the clones released their weapons, the flames around Gekihen would be released in a gust, temporarily obscuring the view of Gekihen from their eyes. Ceasing the opportunity, the blue-haired man phased into the ground without a second to waste. This would make the shuriken attack backfire on Kasai's clones, leaving them in swarms of unavoidable huge blades and hordes of smaller ones. However, this was not the deadliest move taken by Kasai. His clone had thrown him far away, and Gekihen could see it as light as day despite the smoke and mist obscuring the vision of others. Through his intuition, he was able to decrypt the exact spot which Kasai would land in. Acting quickly, he used his current scenario to his advantage, as the Attack Prevention allowed him to travel quickly undetected. Upon reaching the designated spot, he left explosive tags beneath the ground --which would detonate the instant Kasai landed-- and continued to travel underground undetected and away from the area. Due to the mist obscuring the area, there was absolutely no possibility for Kasai to spot the tags or Gekihen if he somehow could sense him from underground. The blue-haired man would then re-appear in about ten-metres away from the red-haired young man. As Kasai was sent flying further away, although he couldn't see him, he could sense Gekihen quickly move through the mist beneath him. Wanting to land even further away, Kasai would expel raw wind release chakra from his mouth to maneuver through the air and land further away while unraveling one of his scrolls and coiling it around himself while he landed. Avoiding the explosive tags without even knowing they were there, as Gekihen simply being beneath him in the deadly mist made him want to be move away in this instance to prepare for more attacks. Gekihen's white eyes bulged tighter in color as he watched the young man weasel his way out of his manouvures. Determined and fierce, he pulled back the strings of his senbon-launcher once more, aiming at the calculated landing area of the airborne Uzumaki. His eyes bulged even tighter as he added a layer of chakra to the strings and needles, multiplying the force, speed and distance tenfold. Waiting for the right moment, he flung the poison-dipped senbon in speeds deemed instantaneous, too fast and too small for even the best eyes to track. In addition to the mist, the senbon would literally be impossible to track for Kasai, and he would feel it only once he landed. His clones had all been consumed by the flames, and he did not know of Gekihen's area due to the mist being made of the blue-man's very own chakra. These needles, in addition to their piercing power, were dipped in poison that numbed his entire nervous system. Although Gekihen had fired his senbon with incredible power and speed, that Kasai couldn't detect, their power and speed would have been dampened greatly as Kasai had coiled his scroll around himself whilst he landed. Meaning, as he was about to land, he wrapped his own scroll around himself to prepare for any attacks. However, the senbon would still manage to pierce through his scrolls to hit him in the right arm. Therefore, after being hit, Kasai would quickly rip the senbon out and cut open his arm where he was hit. As, unless the poison was odorless and colorless, Kasai would see the poison on them upon pulling them out. His blood would then spill all over the floor in hopes that the poison would come out with it, and he would then use his mother's beloved scarf as a bandage to stop the bleeding. Tying her scarf tightly around the wound on his right arm. Infact, he tied it so tight that it would cut off some of the circulation in his right arm, so that the poison's flow would be greatly restricted. Kasai would then fire out a barrage of kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, knives, daggers, senbon, tempest shuriken, swords, exploding spheres, and numerous other weapons from his scroll all at once in every single direction, and all of the projectiles were imbued with his wind release chakra to cut through anything in their way swiftly. "How foolish..." the blue-haired man thought, a smug grin crept in his countenance. The young man should know better, as such a maneouvre had failed before. The man merely phased into the ground once more. Underground, he pondered on the current status of the battle. He knew the red-headed man was on the verge of defeat. His senbon had hit him, albeit with slightly less force than what he calculated. Despite the young man blocking the poison from flowing into the ciculatory system, it had already struck the muscles and nerves of his arm, and bleeding it off would not be enough. The young man would feel the pain quickly ending as his arm would begin to go numb, rendering it useless for the entire battle. The odds would then be in Gekihen's favour. After the aftermath of the attack, the young man formed two corporeal clones using the moisture, unable to be sensed through the mist. They travelled like hunters: swift and silent, and Gekihen remained behind, as the clones trailed the position of the young man. The footsteps of the clones would hinder the vibrations, as Gekihen leaped above, flinging two kunai laden with explosives towards Kasai. After Kasai fired his attack, and his right arm began to go numb, Kasai would then take out a very useful pill and quickly devour it. This would greatly nourish Kasai's body, giving him a jolt of energy, and immediately replenish his chakra reserves and strength. Granting him so much chakra that he could fight for nearly three whole days. Although, the pill be unable to counter the poison, it would grant Kasai the strength to resist some of it, preventing him from being completely paralyzed. After having it happen so many times, Kasai knew that he was destined to be suddenly attacked from the mist again no doubt, so he knew he had to get rid of it. Kasai would then use his skill in wind release to propel himself high in to the air above the mist, and then use Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, and then ignite it with a powerful fiery dragon that would then spill into the mist. Aiming to evaporate and disperse all of it by flooding the battlefield with a significant amount of intense wind-enhanced flames that literally turned anything in their path to ashes. He continuously spewed the flames and wind, using the force they emitted to keep himself aloft, aiming to vaporize Gekihen, and if Gekihen had emerged from the ground he would be met with the unrivaled fury of a sea of scorching flames. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold, or Not! Gekihen would then appear from beneath as the scorching heat plagued the land, still grasping his blade. One would expect the fire to engulf his being to ash, yet they did not. It was simply because he was one with the flames, and they only rejuvinated him. If fire was his only element, the young one was way in over his head. Harbouring a great anger for the young man that was in the air wasting Gekihen's time, he locked his white eyes on him. "You just don't learn, do you, weasel?" he muttered in his lips, a voice heard only by him. Applying chakra into his blade, he thrust it several times, creating an endless barrage of chakra slashes towards Kasai, who was unfortunately in the air. The slashes covered a wide range and travelled fast, difficult for the best to detect. In addition, the smoke of the evaporating mist contained Gekihen's signature whilst the scorching flames provided him with excellent cover, making detecting said shockwave slashes even more difficult. Kasai would sense the sudden spike of chakra coming at him from the side, but not fast enough. As he quickly propelled himself away from the shockwaves using the fire and wind, he would be too slow, as they would hit him anyway and slice deep into his abdomen and send him crashing to the ground critically injured and lifeless. Only before the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach would become visible. Gekihen watched with his white eyes as the boy fell on the ground, deeply wounded and in a near-death situation. "Hey, kid! You still alive? Cauz' I was thinking... You're not bad for a wimp, maybe I can take you under my wing as a lil' puppet you know? I've always been fond of marionettes and stuff like that..." he mused, hearing no response, his white eyes simply travelled to see the young man battered into the ground. "Oh well..." he mused, as he conjured up a few handseals, slamming his palm on the ground. After a quick puff of smoke, the majestic bird appeared beneath Gekihen, who jumped off the bird, commanding it to eat up Kasai's remains. "Lunch time, buddy..." he said, a demonic smile encompassing his visage. The bird flew towards Kasai, the mouth on it's chest opening as it neared to consume the boy. Gekihen merely yawned as he watched the scene. It was rare that the Satori had a good human lunch. Rare indeed. The True Battle Begins: A Clash to the Death! Suddenly, as the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style became visible on his belly, all of Kasai's wounds would quickly be healed, he would gain a massive increase in chakra reserves and potency, and he would unlock a new ability, derived from his mother's ability, the Adamantine Sealing Swords, as well as her own ability, the Adamantine Sealing Chains. This was all possible, because in preparation for their upcoming battle with Gekihen, fearing that they might die, Kasai's parents had sealed a large portion of their chakra into the seal placed on Kasai's stomach over a long period of time. The main purpose of the seal was to help him find and defeat Gekihen, and it will only activate if Kasai was left in a critical state during his battle with Gekihen. Therefore, due to being near-death, it would activate and release all of that pent up chakra, including his mother's chakra natural healing properties and Adamantine Sealing Chains that was implemented into the seal. The seal was used specifically so that small portions of his parent's chakra would flow out and mix into his own, merging with his chakra due to the bio-compatibility and significantly increase his own reserves and strengthen them. Thus, Kasai, being instinctively bestowed the knowledge and nature of how these new abilities work and how to use them immediately. Would quickly jump back away from the demon bird, manipulate his chains to both impale the bird and erect a large barrier around himself and Gekihen, and then manifest two powerful swords in both of his hands. To Gekihen, due to his Byakugan, Kasai's chakra would take appear to be teal, and crackle ferociously as he formed it into his swords. Gekihen watched in awe as the young man began to rejuvenate into a stronger version. Yet, for some reason, Gekihen did not seem alarmed. He had been looking on motionless, and the results soon became evident. Pitch-black lines formed around his eyes, and he swiftly rose to engage his young red-haired adversary into a duel to the death. His hands smashed into a tiger handseal, and a large golden dragon was roared by the blue-haired young man towards Kasai, intent on roasting him to cinders. Gekihen, with a mental gesture, commanded the bird to return to it's resting place. Quickly, Kasai's chest would also become stained with the symbols of his ultimate fuinjutsu, the Reverse Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Created solely for the purpose of defeating Gekihen and avenging his parent's. Suddenly, ink would shoot out of his body in all directions and form itself into an enormous black sphere that would quickly expand, sucking anything and everything into it's dimensions within seconds, devouring the incoming golden dragon, and heading straight at Gekihen who would be trapped in the barrier. The barrier's chains would also break off and fly directly at Gekihen's back aiming to impale him. The black sphere would then encompass anything within the barrier, and expand even further beyond it and over the grassy plains. Sucking everything deep within it's confines and sealing them within another reality within Kasai's seal. At the end, even the barrier itself would have been sucked in and Kasai would be standing there still holding his swords filled with deep hatred. "I knew this kid was up to stuff like this!" he yelled as the sphere seeked to devour his being, as well as the chains that came before him. Instinctively, he ceased to exist, literally. A moment later, the man reconstructed himself away from the constructs of the barrier, before he continued to run, with the sphere inching closer to envelope him. A mist formed out of nowhere to hide his escape, covering a wide area. However, the man seemed captured, and Kasai would see him sucked into his being as Gekihen futilely tried to escape in his fire release mode. The young Kasai had got him, and he had got him good. He found himself in another realm of Kasai's own design, awaiting his judgement and unable to move. After devouring Gekihen, Kasai, unaware if the man was truly captured, had taken out a scroll and laid it right behind him. He would also activate the String Light Formation around himself, making it so it would only restrain enemy chakra upon contact. He would then create a dozen shadow clones that would all surround him from all angles. He would manifest Adamantine Sealing Swords for nine of them, and they would get into defensive positions ready for any attack, making sure to guard all of Kasai's vital spots, while three of them would use the Sensing Technique to scan the battlefield for Gekihen incase he created a clone to get sucked inside of it instead of him. Afterwards, Kasai would then enter his own subconscious and enter the seal to confront Gekihen within him. They would appear to be an endless field, that was seemingly in a wasteland devoid of any form of life. There would be an endless amount of swords spanning on as far as the eye could see, and a massive hovering clock gears within the distance. This dimension was a manifest of Kasai's will, each sword represented each day of his life he trained vigorously, in anticipation of killing Gekihen, and the gears represented the endless passage of time it took for him to reach this day, and how long it he had endured not only being an orphan and loosing his parents, but not knowing who their murderer was. Whilst the wasteland itself, represented the unbearable despair and loneliness Kasai had experienced upon the realization of his parent's death for the first time. But now, this had all been accomplished after all these years. Kasai stood dozens of meters across from Gekihen, with dozens of swords hovering around him as he looked onwards at his opponent, with a fierce look of determination and angst within his young eyes. "Tell me, why did you kill my parents? I understand that they stood in your way of accomplishing your goal, but what is Zenith's true goal? Why not simply defeat my parents and move on? Was it really necessary to kill them?!" The young boy, no, the young man spoke furiously to his adversary. A smug grin encompassed his very own visage, looking on towards the man in question. A moment later, he chuckled. "You're not such a smart one are you? Ah, the human mind. What an interesting thing, and we've only opened less than 10 percent of it's true power. Yet, we spend our lives wasted. Driven by nothing but revenge, to the point where we forget the possibilities of what we can truly do. You, my friend, are a true, true true example of that." he spoke, smiling casually. "Why I killed your folks? Uhm... Stuff happens. I don't quite care, I just punish those who waste my time or stay in my path towards helping the world, giving it a purpose. That you can never understand. Any other questions?" he spoke with a smug grin on his visage. A true shinobi, he was a master of the art of misdirection, through spars with his old chum. Gekihen had light-years of skill and experience in comparison to the young man before him. From the mist, a senbon was fired. Not a sound was heard. No movement could be felt. No chakra could be sensed. The true face of the man hidden in the mist. Blessed with the stolen eyes of the Hyuga, aim was miniscule to him. The flames hid the sound. His lack of motion hid the touch, and the small size of the needles made it impossible to see it. It contained no trace of his chakra, and it travelled at what would be deemed at mach speed, it's small size bypassing the barrier like child's play. The needle was set at Kasai's chest, and seeing it, let alone reacting in time, could not be possible. No one except the Hyuga had the ability to detect such a small, yet dangerous object, which was so fast, it seemed as though time stopped, before it would connect with Kasai's throat. The redhead had made a single mistake: he had set the seal to block out foreign chakra, and not other objects. The poison that covered the needle was unseen in the midst of confusion, however, it was the true danger. It would shut down his nervous and circulatory system, rendering his death inevitable. For one to see the fast-moving object was not possible, except Gekihen himself. "...Is that.... is that all you have to say.... for killing my parents? The people who meant the world to me? For leaving me an orphan? You didn't even answer my full question either... you know what... you truly are a worthless piece of shit!" The young man shouted fiercely, gripping his own fist with immense force, his teeth gritting against each other, and tears flowing from his eyes without end. Whatever had happened, it was as if the young man was possessed, as a powerful killing intent had manifest, one unlike before. As the young man simply shouted "Go to hell!" with a screeching tone, as the thousands of swords littering the wasteland would then converge on Gekihen from all angles and tears his body asunder. As the young man hollered in rage, his chakra manifest and crackled throughout the wasteland, reinvigorating each sword with his and his parent's combined chakra, transforming each sword into an Adamantine Sealing Sword, granting them such unbridled power and fury that they were strong enough to pierce the flesh and bone of a Tailed Beasts, and fast enough to appear as if they were teleporting, making the attack impossible for Gekihen to both survive and dodge. With Gekihen seeing the image of both of Kasai's parents standing behind with their hands on his shoulders, supporting their son as he eviscerated his enemy, which is presumably, a clone of Gekihen. Meanwhile in reality, the senbon would fail, as Kasai's clones had already done covered Kasai's vital spots with their Adamantine Sealing Swords beforehand. The vital spots would include his head, neck, chest, and stomach. As each clone had arranged themselves in such a way as to already be in defensive positions. Despite the power and speed the senbon was fired with, there was no way a regular non-chakra enhanced senbon could pierce through these swords, that were merely a more offensive variant of the Adamantine Sealing Chains, chains so powerful that they could restrain the legendary Tailed Beasts themselves, even the mightiest of them all, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama! However, upon being attacked in reality, Kasai would awaken from his subconscious immediately. Kasai's scroll, was a scroll used as apart of the Self-Sealing Technique, a fuinjutsu that he had created in any dangerous situations to immediately save his life if it was threatened. Naturally, his scroll would unravel, create seals to suck him inside, close and seal itself, and then transport him to it's counterpart back in his hometown where he would be returned to safety. This may seem like a complicated process, but it all happened so fast that Gekihen wouldn't even realize what was happening, until it was all over. As Kasai was sucked in, he screamed in agony yelling "NO!" to give off the illusion that this wasn't beneficial, something that would happen instinctively upon it's activation, saving the young man from any further harm. The scroll itself would then detonate, bursting into flames, and all of the clones would disperse into nothingness along with their swords. From the mist afar, the blue-haired man emerged. A smile formed from his countenance. "And...he's gone! Hehe... That's funny..." he spoke, as the water replica in Kasai's subconscious turned into it's original state. "Well well well... Aren't we the destroyers of grassfields?" mused a brown-haired man, with a fire that burnt eternally in his forehead. "Had a nice exercise, Gekihen-san?" he continued. "He is quite a workout, I'll give him that!" yelled the blue-haired leader, looking forth towards the young man. In a moment, his smile turned down, a form of determination. "Next time we meet... I'll make sure to kill him." Category:Finished RP